


time for us

by mosaicofhearts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, apparently anyway, called harry, he has a fake brother, liam pines a bit, louis and zayn are really cool, there's toys r us, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicofhearts/pseuds/mosaicofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not really weird that Liam knows a lot about Louis. It is a bit weird that Louis is working at Toys'R'Us though, because Liam's been coming for years and he's never seen Louis here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time for us

**Author's Note:**

> so this got really long (at least for me). i have a soft spot for liam/louis and adore zayn/niall eh.
> 
> comments welcome as always!
> 
> unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own, and sorry!

Everyone has a hobby, something they like to do in their spare time (like, Harry likes to go out and see how many phone numbers he can get off unsuspecting victims, and Niall sometimes likes to drag them all out to those restaurants that state things like 'free meal if you eat an entire Magical Meat Platter!!!!') and maybe Liam's is a little strange, but that's his choice. And anyway- it's not like he tells anyone that he likes to go to Toys R Us sometimes. He does have some idea of self-preservation, thanks.

 

Really, it's not as weird as it sounds. It's just everyone has these high expectations of him- he has to get good grades because he's always done so in the past, he has to go to all these stupid parties and look after Harry and Niall because he's the sensible one, he has to do all that deputy Head Boy stuff because he's the most responsible lad in the year- and sometimes it's just nice to be a kid again. It's nice to go and look at all the rows of toys, neatly lined up until some toddler comes along and pulls them about a bit, and it's nice to pretend that he doesn't have to grow up, that he can be that young and naive forever.

 

Sometimes he looks at those kids and feels sorry for them, because they don't know what they're in for. They don't know that, one day, they're going to be expected to get out of bed and really face the world- to go to school and make friends (and some enemies along the way), to maybe be teased and taunted. Eventually, they're going to be expected to get their heads down and maintain higher than average grades so that, one day, they can really make a life for themselves, and be somebody. One day they're going to have to throw away the toys and pick up textbooks instead.

 

Liam's friends call him cynical. He prefers to look at it as realistic. Admittedly he does get jealous sometimes- of how Niall just sort of courses through life without a care, taking everything as it comes, and going with the flow, of how Harry just seems to get everything handed to him, and barely has to work for any of it. But then he remember that this is his role. He's the one that's supposed to worry, because if he didn't then none of them would get anywhere. If he didn't remind the lads that they had coursework due, then it wouldn't get done. If he didn't remind Niall that too much drink gets him into trouble, then they'd be constantly living in fear of the consequences of Niall's actions. If he didn't remind Harry that, sometimes, there's more to life than just sex, then Harry would probably have been kicked out of sixth form by now.

 

So yeah. It's who he's meant to be at this moment in time.

 

He doesn't hate it- just, sometimes, he wishes to forget about it for a little while.

 

-

 

It's one of those days where Liam just wants to escape.

 

He's spent half the day being bombarded with requests and complaints regarding the prom committee (apparently, as deputy Head Boy, it's his job to sort all that shit out too) and really he just wants to scream, because he couldn't give less of a damn about the bloody prom. It's not his scene (is it anyone's scene other than those self-obsessed, narcissistic teenage girls that won't leave him the fuck alone?) and he's pretty sure he didn't sign up for this when he agreed to take on the role as head (because really, how is he supposed to know whether the 'lovely lilac' flower petals clash with the 'hot pink' glass bowls?).

 

He doesn't shout, though, because he's him- he's cool and calm and composed at all times. It's something he prides himself on, actually. He smiles as easily as he can (Niall says his smile makes the girls 'swoon', and as much as he hates listening to Niall, he's found that this knowledge does work to his advantage sometimes), and puts his hand up. The ensuing hush happens so quickly that even Liam is impressed with himself. "Guys, I'll be happy to listen to you all- just not today." he ignores the dull groans. "Feel free to write them down and I'll get around to answering them all as soon as I can- or you can just bring them up in the committee meeting on Friday, how's that?"

 

It seems to appease them, and he's relieved (so fucking relieved) because it means he can get away without any hassle.

 

He drives into town with one destination on his mind.

 

-

 

Most of the workers at Toys R Us are used to Liam by now- he's met with rolling eyes and wide smiles when he stumbles through the sliding entrance doors, and he blushes (as usual) feeling somewhat embarrassed that he's treated as a regular customer would be at a pub. But this whole thing is kind of like his therapy.

 

It's like those women who shop loads when they're down- when Liam's feeling stressed or worried, he goes and buys himself a new stuffed toy. It's not that weird alright? And if the boys have noticed his growing collection of plush toys, then they don't say anything, which doesn't make him feel so anxious that people will find out. He's seventeen, not seven, after all.

 

He bypasses the aisles filled with pink and plastic, and heads down to the 'boys' section. He knows that aisle 26 has a lot of toys based on characters of animated movies and the such (he's got the full collection of Toy Story characters by now) and that aisle 17 has loads of those soft baby ones, with the material that's always really smooth and cushy to the touch. Today, though, he wants to really feel like a kid again.

 

Aisle 22 is full of Teddy Bears. 

 

There're the traditional ones- browns and fluffy- and there are other, more modernised versions. They come in all different sizes, and he looks around at them and remembers what it was like when his mother used to bring him here, when he was really young. How he'd demand practically everything in the store- always latching onto that one thing he really wanted, though. He sort of blames his mother for his addiction to soft toys. If she hadn't spoiled him with them so much as a child, then surely he wouldn't have wanted to continue on into his teenage years.

 

He spends about ten minutes there (he really doesn't have the time to stay longer, with coursework and exams looming) before he decides on an average sized, creamy teddy bear, with big bead eyes. It's fur is long and fluffy, and silky soft to touch- Liam likes things that feel like that- sort of like it's a comfort blanket for him.

 

He's feeling decidedly better by the time he's got to the cashiers- there're only a few on duty, given the fact that it's not a busy time for the store, but most of them are full anyway. It's not until he gets onto the one that has nobody waiting at it and hands his purchase over, before he realises that he knows the person working the till. Immediately, his face flushes and he ducks his head in an attempt to hide it, hoping the boy won't notice, because it's Louis Tomlinson. 

 

Louis's in the year above, and is constantly surrounded by a group of people. His closest friend is Zayn Malik (tall, dark, handsome and dangerous by all accounts), and they both live in the same quaint neighbourhood in town- they have big gardens that are regularly tended too, and even bigger houses. Louis' is loud and friendly, though sometimes makes mean comments- nobody ever calls him out on them, because of who he is. Generally, people want to be his friend- those that don't would rather have his power in the school. He's not that tall- maybe a little shorter than Liam- and he has carefully styled brown hair, and blue eyes that seem to hold you in place. He dresses garishly (probably to draw attention to himself) and he's known for throwing some of the greatest parties in the history of Blackwood Secondary school. His favourite colours are blue and red, and sometimes he hangs out at that bar in town, the one called Cosmos.

 

Liam knows all this because he's had a thing for Louis since year nine, when the older boy helped him up off the floor after he'd tripped and sprawled, books flying everywhere.

 

What Liam doesn't know, though, is how Louis is here. Because, as far as Liam knows (and, obviously, he knows a lot through completely non-stalkerish methods thanks) he doesn't work here. Liam's been coming to the store every week for the past two years, and not once has he seen Louis here. It's mostly the reasons he chose Toys R Us (other than their great selection of 'cry-into-me-instead-of-your-pillow' teddies)- nobody from school comes here. Ever.

 

His hopes that Louis won't recognise him are dashed with a- "oh, hey! You go to my school, right?"

 

Liam swallows, and forces himself to look up. His smiles comes out as a grimace, and Louis' own grin falters just a little. "Um. Yeah. Hi." Liam's always been awkward, but this might just take the biscuit- he has one hand wrapped around the edge of the conveyor belt, grasp so tight his fingers are turning this sickly yellow colour, and his other hand is still in mid-air, half reaching for the toy.

 

"I'm Louis." he scans the barcode, and presses some buttons on the till, before; "That's 12.95. You're Liam, right?"

 

Liam almost drops the money that he's been fishing out of his wallet, because Louis knows his name. "Oh. Yeah, ye- how did you know?"

 

"You're deputy Head boy..." Louis frowns at him, and Liam wants to kick himself for being such an idiot, because of course Louis knows who he is, everyone does due to that stupid title. 

 

"Right." he hands over the money, and grabs the teddy, trying to make a quick getaway but-

 

"Who's that for? Girlfriend?"

 

"Um no. My little brother." or maybe it would be, if he even had a brother.

 

"Oh, sweet! What's his name?" Louis is leaning over the counter now, and he looks genuinely interested.

 

Fuck. "Um... Harry. His name's Harry." Liam can't decide whether he's good at lying or not, because that came out quickly, but Harry?

 

Louis looks confused (adorably so, Liam might add- he sort of wants to pinch his cheeks. Is that weird? That's totally weird.) "But- isn't Harry your friend? The one with the hair?"

 

Shit.

 

"Yeah, yeah. My brother's named after him." Liam really wants to punch himself, because he doesn't know where he's going with this, and Louis is looking even more confused- and really, his mother named his non-existent brother after his admittedly charming but overly flirtatious best friend? "Harry um- it's a nice name, you know? I should get going. To see Harry. My little brother."

 

"Right." Louis grins at him, blue eyes sparkling, and Liam wants to punch himself again. Or throw himself in front of oncoming traffic. "I'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye Liam!"

 

Liam wonders if it'd be suspicious if he runs from the store

 

-

 

Liam spends a good few hours tossing and turning that night, but then realises that he has nothing to worry about. It's not as though Louis is going to walk up and talk to him in school after one conversation, no matter what he said about 'seeing him tomorrow'. He just decides to keep his head down (which is what he usually does anyway) and focus on trying to solve all the issues people seem to have with the prom.

 

He picks Niall and Harry up on the way to school. That's another part of his 'job', so to speak. He's the only one that can drive, because Harry's not old enough yet, and Niall hasn't gotten around to getting lessons. Liam doesn't mind. Frankly, he's the only one out of the three of them that he trusts enough to drive them to places safely- plus, it means that he can keep an eye on his friends. Adults sometimes look at Liam and shake their heads, as if they pity him, and it's annoying really- he likes being the mature one. He likes knowing who he is, where he is in life, and he likes knowing that the boys need him- that without him, they really wouldn't get by.

 

Neither of them live too far away from him, and Niall gets the front seat today (they usually play 'rock paper scissors' to decide, whilst Liam rolls his eyes and tells them to hurry up) and he keeps sending smug smile to Harry, who's glaring at him from the backseat. For all their faults, Liam really does love them. His life would be undeniably boring without them, anyway.

 

"You coming to this party Friday night?" Niall turns his attention to Liam, fiddling with his seatbelt whilst Harry takes his phone out, no doubt to text some new girl. "Cher's throwing a party 'cause her folks are out of town for the weekend."

 

"Maybe, yeah. Got a prom meeting first though." Liam wrinkles his nose in distaste at the very idea, as he turns left into the school car park. He heads towards the empty spots nearest the school building, because Niall doesn't deal well with walking far in the morning. 

 

"There'll be loads of alcohol, anyway." Niall says it as though it'll persuade Liam to come, even though he's not known for drinking that much. Harry seems to perk up though, as he pushes the door open and slides out of the car. "And girls."

 

Liam throws Niall a look as they get out, but Niall either doesn't notice, or pretends not too. Liam knows Niall's been having a few issues with his sexuality- he's a talker when he's drunk, and Liam's always sober enough to really listen and pay attention to the things people say. Now, though, Niall pretends it didn't happen, and Liam really wishes he'd speak to him about it. It's not like Liam can judge Niall, and he knows that Harry wouldn't care either way (he's never strictly stuck with one sex either). 

 

Liam doesn't know how to approach it though, so he's waiting for Niall to come to him himself. At least he's patient enough for it. Liam sort of dreads the thought of what might have happened if it had been Harry Niall had spoken too- Harry isn't known for being particularly tactile. If he wants to know something, he'd rather come out and say it straight up. Liam knows for certain that that isn't something Niall will respond to, especially not given the sensitive nature of the issue. No. Liam knows that he just needs to wait it out- in the end, he's pretty sure Niall will open up to him.

 

And well. If he has to be drunk for it to happen, then Liam doesn't mind (actually, this gives him a good reason to go to this party. Other than keeping an eye on them, of course). "I'll come. Might be fun." he shrugs. It isn't as though he's opposed to the idea of fun, contrary to popular belief- he just knows that, sometimes, safety comes before it. He likes a party as much as the next person (really) and they never have any other plans, so he's pretty content with the idea of going.

 

Niall's grin is all teeth when he hears Liam's response, and Harry offers up his own cheeky smile, muttering something about Liam being too wild to handle and Liam pretends he doesn't hear that as they walk into the school, narrowly dodging a group of overexcited thirteen year olds who seem far too happy to be in school (he remembers those days, he really does- when seeing your friends was exciting and getting good grades was pleasing and not just a relief, not just an oh thank god for that moment).

 

-

 

Friday rolls around too quickly for Liam's liking. He likes fun- he does, really- but party's never turn out to be much fun for Liam. It's his fault really, because it isn't as though Harry and Niall specifically ask them to look out for them. He just sort of assumes that that's his job, because there isn't anyone else who's going to do it, and Liam's always been good at picking up the slack. Usually party's just manage to get his stomach twisting with anxiety, and his head hurting (not as bad as Niall's the next day, but still). It's just. Harry's guaranteed to get into some drama before the night is over, and Niall likes to prove himself as a true Irishman by attempting to drink everyone under the table, only he's not really that good at holding his drink so it always turns out to be a disaster, and Liam's night usually ends with him half-carrying one of them back to his car, whilst frantically searching for the other. 

 

So yeah. He takes the car again, and it's a given that he's not going to drink (although he could really do with one after that abysmal prom committee meeting) which is fine by him, and apparently not fine by Niall.

 

"But Liam!" is the first thing Niall whines when Liam pulls up outside his house. He's staring at the car as though it's insulting to his eyes. Liam winces. "We were going to get a taxi home, you were going to get drunk, and it was going to be a really good night and-"

 

"Why would we pay for a taxi when I can drive you for free?" Liam rolls his eyes in response, sighing and leaning across to push the passenger side door open. "Just get in. I wasn't planning on drinking anyway."

 

Niall grumbles a lot at that, but Liam manages to drown it out by turning the radio up, and Niall gets the message eventually, shutting up and giving him the cold shoulder treatment instead. Really, Liam doesn't understand why Niall's always so intent on getting him drunk- he just acts as though it's the worst thing in the world that Liam is always stone cold sober. By the time they reach Harry's, the atmosphere in the car is somewhat cold, and Harry decides that babbling nonsensically is the best way to fill the silence. Liam smiles at him fondly via the rear view mirror, but he isn't too worried because it's not like Niall's actually going to stay mad at him. He's not even mad, not really. He just likes to make a fuss out of this sort of thing.

 

(He doesn't move away when Liam ruffles his hair as they get out of the car, anyway, so Liam takes that as a win).

 

Cher's house isn't hard to find, because the music can be heard from down the road, some weird techno beat, and there are teenagers on her lawn. Liam wonders why anyone would open their house to a bunch of rowdy kids, and he's just glad he's got a bit more sense than that. They manage to stick together for all of five minutes when they push through the door, greeted by a highly intoxicated Cher who jumps on Niall and says fucking yes! which Liam doesn't understand, but doesn't question. Anyway. Point is- five minutes after they arrive, Liam finds himself alone. He rolls his eyes, and doesn't bother looking for them because Harry's probably already being pounced on by some drunken girls, and Niall has undoubtedly gone to look for the beer. Liam pours himself a lemonade in the kitchen, managing to get round a couple in a very heated embrace, before he moves back out into the lounge area and props himself against a wall.

 

The good thing about being sober at such events like this, is that Liam can get a lot of amusement from watching the escapades of other, much less sober people. Drunken people do many a embarrassing thing, he's learned over the years- and it's not like Liam is cruel and enjoys people humiliating themselves (only he sort of does)- it's just, there isn't much else he can do but watch them happen. He always gets good stories to tell the grandchildren anyway, so he supposes parties aren't so bad, not even when he's as sober as a monk. He's glancing down into his glass of soda, wondering how long he should give the boys before he goes to check on them (he doesn't like being a mother hen, but he is) when his thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice (and not familiar in the sense that he knows the person well, but familiar in the sense that he's totally imprinted that voice to mind. That sort of familiar).

 

"Oh hey! It's Liam with the brother!" Louis looks almost ecstatic to see him. Which is weird. Liam puts that particular emotion down to the plastic cup of something Louis has in his hand. "Did he like the teddy?"

 

It takes Liam a moment for his brain to work, to remember what he's talking about. He almost wishes he doesn't remember, because god. He totally fabricated a whole story and Louis believes it and it's not as though Liam can tell him he lied. "Uhnmg." he says finally, and it comes out a little squeaky. He doesn't look Louis in the eye. "Yeah, yeah. Harry um. Harry loved it." Harry his brother not Harry his slutty best friend. Because now Liam has a brother called Harry. He might have to tell the boys about this.

 

"Oh, cool, cool. We only make the best." Louis grins at him, and then glances down at Liam's cup. "What're ya drinking?"

 

"Um, lemonade?" and oh yeah, Liam is totally in Louis' Cool Books now.

 

To his credit, Louis doesn't laugh- he just raises an eyebrow in a horribly amused fashion and nods. "Just lemonade? Right. You're not a drinker then?"

 

"I've only got one kidney." Liam supplies helpfully, raising his cup for some reason he's not entirely sure about, and offering up a sheepish smile in response. Louis seems more amused by the answer than anything, giving a nod as though he understands, although Liam doubts he does, because nobody ever seems to really understand it.

 

"Just here for the company then?"

 

And, well, the company's not bad (obviously, because Liam is entirely happy right now, even if a little confused about the situation) but that's not why he's here. "Just, um. Keeping an eye on my mates really."

 

He thinks he might be the least coolest sixth former in Blackwood Secondary, and he refuses to look Louis in the eye whatsoever. 

 

Louis, on the other hand, simply knocks back his drink, pats Liam on the arm, and informs him that he's a good friend. Liam isn't really going to argue with that, even if he's too busy spluttering and staring at the spot where Louis touched him as though he's been burned to offer a much more intelligent response than "ungh thanks?"

 

Somehow, they manage to fall into an easy conversation, broken only occasionally by people shoving various drinks into Louis's hands as they pass them by, which results in his eyes drooping as the moments tick by, and his voice becoming a little higher and a little more giggly than before. Liam doesn't mind really, because having Louis laugh at things he says is something he's always wanted, and even if it makes his cheeks flame brilliantly red he doubts Louis will remember it in the morning, so he counts it as okay. Louis, it turns out, is a clingy drunk, and Liam's had plenty of practice with people of that kind- Harry likes to get naked and latch onto people when he's had a few too many to drink, and Niall presses kisses to everyone's face, and although it makes moving them along kind of awkward, it's not really all that bad. Louis just seems to be sidling closer as time passes, so slowly that Liam's sure he's imagining it- right up until the point where they're pressed tightly in one corner of the room, arms pushed up against one another and thighs touching just slightly. He's not sure how they've moved so far, and considering he hasn't had a drop of alcohol in his system, he finds it pretty disconcerting.

 

After a while (and some awkward questions about his 'brother Harry') Liam realises that he really ought to go and check on Niall and the actual Harry now; he's left them alone for far too long already, and just thinking about the damage they could have done could make him come out in hives, quite possibly. At the same time, he doesn't really want to leave Louis- he hasn't really learned anything new about the older boy, considering he somehow knew most of it anyway, but it's just... this is the first time he's had a real conversation with him, and Liam's been moping after this boy for years now. Even if it's all just friendly, it means something to him, and he hasn't smiled so much in a long time, even if he's spent a great deal of the conversation self consciously making sure he hasn't managed to say or do anything stupid. So far it seems to be working. Unfortunately, Niall and Harry don't have half as much common sense as Liam does, and he really shouldn’t have left them alone for so long. 

 

So, with some probably obvious reluctance in his tone (heck, in his whole body posture), he pushes away from the wall and sends Louis an apologetic smile. "I should go 'n find my mates. They've probably broken something by now." He wishes he was exaggerating, but he isn't.

 

"Right, yeah, course mate." Louis beams at him, words so clearly slurred that Liam feels bad about leaving him alone- except it turns out he doesn't have to, because Louis has plans of his own.

 

Liam's already started walking away, attempting to pick his way through the crowd, when he turns, eyebrow raised inquisitorially as he spots Louis following him.

 

"Haven't seen Zayn in a while..." is all he gets as way of explanation, and Liam simply nods in reply, his heart swelling at the prospect of spending even more time with the older lad, even if said time is going to be spent trying to locate their closest friends- beggars can't be choosers though, and Liam was going to take anything he was given when it came to Louis. Making a mental note not to mention that to his friends (mostly because he doesn't fancy getting called pathetic or anything, even if it's true), he pushes the door to the kitchen open, only sweeping the room briefly with his eyes. He feels quite optimistic that he can't spot any curly or blonde hair in there, because at least that means they're both further away from the constant supplies of alcohol than he could have hoped for.

 

He's well aware of Louis hovering over his shoulder, mostly because people shout out to him from all angles- it's ridiculous, how popular one person can be, and Liam feels his own face burning just from being this close to Louis when people are trying to shower him with their attentions. For some reason though Louis seems to blow them all off to follow Liam around instead, and even if he's too logical to let that get his hopes up, his heart still swells that little bit more at the thought that he wants to spend time with Liam. 

 

They fall back into a quick conversation as he leads them up the stairs, determined to at least ensure there's no immediate danger in regards to Niall and Harry before he can relax in even the slightest manner- the conversation stops short when Liam slides the handle of one of the back rooms open, though.

 

It takes a while for his eyes to adjust in the dim light, and he can just about make out two figures hovering by a bed. He's about to back out with some stammered apology about interrupting what appears to be a heated make out session, his cheeks already red, fingers fumbling for the door again, before his eyes fully climatise to their surroundings and his hand falls from the handle at the familiar flash of blonde hair that meets his eyes. If anything, Niall looks just as shocked to see Liam as Liam is to see him, and it only takes a moment to figure out why that is.

 

"Zayn, there you are!" Louis calls from behind him, relief flooding his tone, obviously completely unperturbed by the circumstances, although Liam's in a bit of a state of shock, and so is Niall it seems. Zayn, his apparent kissing partner, runs a hand through his hair, sends Louis a sheepish smile and a sharp inclination of his head, before pushing out of the room as if nothings’ happened.

 

See, the thing is, it probably looks as though nothings’ happened. Louis doesn't seem bothered, although he's looking a little confused between Liam and Niall- but Liam. Liam knows the expression that Niall's wearing right now, the one that tells him his best mate is going to bolt before anyone can confront him. Sure enough, it takes all of thirty seconds for Niall to collect himself, before he's hurtling out of the door in a drunken manner, shoving Liam aside to follow Zayn down the stairs. Sending a panicked look at Louis, who looks completely bemused by now, Liam realises he has to go and sort Niall out before it goes too far. "Listen, sorry, I'd better- I'm just going to-"

 

He's already halfway out the door before Louis manages to reply, not quite catching whatever the response is.

 

-

 

Thankfully, Niall hasn't gone far. Whether that's down to Liam being his transport, or him being too drunk to really get himself anywhere but out of the front door, Liam doesn't care- he's just glad that he hasn't run off and done something stupid. With a sigh, he drops himself down onto the wall surrounding Cher's garden, not saying anything for a moment. 

 

Niall's snuffling a little, and Liam doesn't really want to upset him further. So he just sits and waits, occasionally offering a pat on the back, until eventually Niall shuffles closer and lets Liam put an arm around his shoulders, folding him into his body. Thing is, he's not really used to Niall being upset, because Niall's always been the carefree, 'who gives a fuck' kind of lad that everybody can't help but fall at least a little for. He tries his best though, does Liam, because Niall's his best mate, and that's all he can really do, isn't it?

 

"Think I might like lads a bit." Niall says in the end, voice quieter than Liam has ever heard him speak, refusing to even look Liam in the eye when he admits this. As much as Liam wants to roll his eyes playfully and inform him that he already knew that, he doubts that would be the best course of action here. 

 

He makes a hum of approval, instead. Apparently, it spurs Niall on anyway, so Liam's a bit proud.

 

"I still like girls." he says quickly, watery eyes flickering up to Liam briefly before falling again, cheeks tinged rosy out of embarrassment or hurt or upset, or something else, Liam isn't entirely sure, but he knows it doesn't really matter. "I jus'- you know."

 

Liam nods, because he does know. He squeezes Niall a little tighter and busses a kiss across his temple in a good natured manner, enough so that Niall eventually smiles at him a little. It's encouraging. "It's alright, Niall. Nobody's going to mind. You think me and Harry can judge you for that? You're still Niall yeah? It doesn't make a bit of difference to anyone, mate."

 

"Just- just don't tell anyone, yeah? Not even Harry. Not yet. 'M not ready."

 

Niall looks so small and lost and vulnerable, mumbling and curled in on himself and Liam, and it breaks Liam's heart a little. He just nods, because it seems like the right thing to do and he'd never want to do anything to hurt Niall anyway, so the very idea of him going off and telling people about Niall's little sexuality freak out is almost amusing. "'Course I won't. You can trust me, you know that."

 

It doesn't matter that Liam's missed out on valuable Louis time, either, because the smile he gets from Niall (happier and more genuine) is far better than anything else. Within a quarter of an hour, he's managed to calm Niall down enough so that he can slip off and find Harry (thankfully fully clothed) and he's driving them all off to his house before the party is even over, glad that he actually dared to come. 

 

They need him and he's always going to be there for them; it's that simple.

 

-

 

The next time Liam sees Louis, he’s being surrounded by girls, all throwing even more questions about the prom at him. He’s flustered, waving his hands around and swallowing way too often, and there’s this one little blonde girl who keeps staring at his adams’ apple every time it bobs, and it’s really disconcerting, actually. He’s trying to step out of the circle of girls when he spots Louis who, apparently, wants to save the day or something, because he seems to spot Liam and his immense discomfort, and that’s all it takes for him to saunter over, throw an arm across his shoulders and smile winningly at the girls. 

 

There’s a collective weirdly contented sigh from the crowd, and that scares Liam a little because what does it even mean? 

 

“Alright ladies?” Louis is as charming as ever, obviously, and Liam almost nods before he remembers he’s not a lady and Louis definitely isn’t addressing him. “Mind if I steal young Liam here for a mo?”

 

There are, surprisingly (or unsurprisingly, depending on which way you look at the situation), no complaints, and Liam allows himself to be pulled away in a bit of a daze, before he gathers himself to pipe up, “what, er- what did you want me for, then?” Because this is- weird, is what it is. He’s talked to Louis all of twice, and suddenly Liam goes from a nobody other than being Head Boy, to, apparently, someone to Louis. He remembers his name. That has to count for something, doesn’t it? Either way, it makes Liam’s palms sweat a little. He rubs them along his thighs anxiously as they walk.

 

“Nothing, actually.” Louis is full of cheer, as always, camaraderie high in his tone, arm still slung around Liam’s shoulders. It feels heavy, but not uncomfortable. It’s a nice weight. “Just thought I’d jump in to save you. Them girls are like a pack of wild cats if you give ‘em half a chance.”

 

Liam makes a soft sound of agreement, muttering a thanks, because he’s pretty sure they’d have torn him apart within moments if Louis hadn’t come to drag him from their midst, and so he’s pretty much indebted to the older boy now, isn’t he? He can think of a variety of ways he could make it up to Louis, except they all make him blush just thinking about them and he can hardly belief they are actual thoughts in his mind, let alone try and voice them. The floor doesn’t look all that comfortable anyway, and- and now is not the appropriate time to have sexy thoughts about Louis, really, so he stops. Just about. It’s a valiant effort, even if he does say so himself.

 

“How’s your friend? Niall, is it?”

 

His tone is conversational and almost bored, but it still makes Liam freeze for a brief moment, before making some aborted nodding and shrugging motion all at the same time, blushing a little as Louis’s lip curls up in amusement. “Niall’s alright, yeah.” It’s a bit of a hedgy answer, admittedly, but it’s not for Liam to go talking about Niall, even if it is Louis Tomlinson asking, and Liam would probably do anything in the world for him because he’s just that sad and pathetic. Louis’s arm is still around his shoulder, and Liam can’t help but glance at it consciously from the corner of his eye, as though afraid it’ll bite him or something- he’s holding himself pretty gingerly, he knows, and it’s weird because he’s used to being touched; Niall and Harry are extremely touchy feely people. It’s different though, because Liam doesn’t fancy Niall and Harry.

 

He only realises Louis’s still talking when he hears him say “... just he seemed a bit spooked at the party, you know, and Zayn’s not really saying much about it, so...”

 

Ah. That must be why he’s come to talk to Liam then- to get the gossip on whatever’s happening between Niall and his best mate. His heart falls a little, but what did he expect? Someone as cool and popular and gorgeous as Louis isn’t going to want to talk to someone as boring as Liam, not unless there’s something in it for them. 

 

“Niall’s fine. He was a bit ill, that’s all.” He said quickly, adopting a reassuring tone. He’s not going to give anything away; mostly because he honestly has no clue what’s going on. Harry doesn’t seem to know, either, and Niall’s not really saying anything about Zayn, but Liam’s caught his eyes wandering over to the table he shares with Louis at lunch more times than he can count, so he reckons there’s something there. Both parties are, apparently, keeping quiet on this one though. It’s irritating, but Liam’s used to being patient when it comes to his lads; it’ll take a bit of time, that’s all, and then Niall will have to say something to him. He’s already managed to admit the bisexual thing, even if he hadn’t really said anything more on the topic, and Liam’s proud of him for that. 

 

Louis seems a bit put out that Liam has nothing to tell him, and Liam supposes that’s because Louis doesn’t have any reason to be around him now. He’s not all that offended really, but he managed to extract himself from Louis’s grip with a tight smile.

 

“I’ll be off now, then. See you.”

 

He’s off down the hall before Louis can try and get anything else out of him, ignoring the confused sounding call of his name that seems to follow him all around the corner.

 

-

 

Thing is, Liam sort of thought avoiding Louis was going to be easier than it actually turns out to be. It’s almost as though Louis is constantly popping up wherever Liam is on purpose, but he doesn’t really know why that would be, and it seems pretty impossible, so he drops that train of thought pretty quickly. It isn’t as though he had any reason to be avoiding Louis, other than not wanting to make a complete fool out of himself in front of him, because he’s pretty sure he’s done that enough as it is. 

 

Unfortunately for him, Louis is making this avoidance thing damn near impossible.

 

It goes well for a few days; Liam manages to hide out in the library for most of his time, and it kills two birds with one stone because it means the prom girls can’t find him, either, when he’s holed up in the corner of the room, surrounded by piles of books, pretending to study when he’s really not. Harry pesters him about it for a while, but eventually gives in, and everything looks like it’s going well...up until the day Louis and, as a result Zayn, decide that Liam, Harry and Niall’s lunch table is the new place to be. 

 

It’s not that they aren’t popular people, but it’s still a bit of a phenomenon to have the two coolest boys in the entire school suddenly up and move sticks to another table. Niall’s face goes about as red as a tomato when Zayn slides his tray onto the table, his body following to sit beside Niall, nudging him a little as he settles down, and Harry is caught between gawping at them both and sexting some girl in plain view of everyone.

 

“Alright?” Louis says cheerily and Zayn inclines his head in acknowledgement (Liam has a feeling that’s the most they’ll get out of that one) and Liam looks at him, brows furrowed in confusion. “Oh, is that pasta?” Louis barrels on, apparently oblivious to the stares he’s receiving and the pandemonium he’s caused, leaning across Liam in order to stick his fork in the pasta pot he’s bought for lunch.

 

Liam stares at him.

 

Harry stares at him.

 

Niall stares at the floor, but Liam thinks that’s more of a conscious effort to not stare than anything else.

 

“This is cosy, eh?” Louis’s grinning cheekily around at them all, and the ensuing silence is sort of embarrassing, so Liam does his best to sort that out by nodding and making some noise that he wasn’t sure he could make, really. 

 

He’s learning a lot of things about himself lately.

 

Louis’s eating his pasta now, and Liam’s just staring, because it’s all very cosy actually, and not something he ever thought he’d be doing with Louis. It’s weird, but not unpleasant, even if technically he’s been avoiding him all week. 

 

“Is this a thing?” Harry asks bluntly, frowning between them all.

 

Zayn glances up from where he’s doodling on some paper to throw him a questioning glance over Niall’s head. Niall’s sort of sunk down into his seat, and Liam’s afraid he’ll slip under the table anytime now. That would probably cause a bit of a scene so he hopes his fears are wrong. “A thing?”

 

“You sitting here.” 

 

Liam kind of thanks Harry’s bluntness really, ‘cause he would like to know whether it’s a thing or not. If it is, he might have to start eating in the library as well as just hiding out in there. Zayn raises an eyebrow at Louis, who raises an eyebrow back, and then they’re both nodding and it’s- well, it’s quite impressive, actually. They both exude so much cool that it makes Liam feel a bit sick because he could never be that smooth, no matter how hard he tried. Not that he’s trying very hard, clearly. He thinks he’s still the least coolest sixth former around. It’s a bit of a sad revelation, considering there’s that one kid who sits in the corner and doesn’t talk at all and he’s still somehow cooler than Liam.

 

Harry seems kind of appeased by the answer though, shrugging it off to go back to texting whoever the hell it is he’s texting (he was mouthing off about some woman- note woman¬- called Caroline last time Liam paid him any sort of attention). Niall still hasn’t said a word, and Liam’s a bit worried about that; more interesting is the fact that Zayn also seems a little worried, occasionally looking up from his doodling to glance down at the blonde head between himself and Harry. It’s kind of... sweet. Liam scrunches his nose up at the thought.

 

“This is good pasta.” Louis says through a mouthful of said pasta, and Liam scrunches his nose up even more.

 

“Is it? I haven’t tried it.” He doesn’t really mean to say it like that, and he regrets it almost as soon as it leaves his mouth, especially considering Harry kicks him under the table and it really hurts. He rubs at his shin crossly, but Louis just seems more amused than anything- he always seems to be amused around Liam, and Liam’s still trying to figure out whether that’s a good thing or not. He decides to be optimistic about it this time around. “I mean- yeah, it is, yeah.”

 

Louis pats his head. It’s kind of embarrassing how quickly Liam’s face flames up from just that small amount of contact, but he’s past embarrassment by this point anyway. It’s all kind of very awkward around the table, mostly because the ensuing conversation is pretty stilted, and it’s mostly Louis who’s doing the talking. Zayn’s probably a bit too cool to join in much, and Harry’s all preoccupied being inappropriately dirty via his phone, and Niall’s very interested in his food (or the floor, Liam can’t tell which exactly). It’s kind of left to Liam to pick up the slack, but he’s used to that anyway so he tries his best, at least, even though he’d much rather be off somewhere not sounding like an idiot in front of the bloke he’s had a ‘massive boner’ (Niall’s words) for for so long. Things have changed a lot in the past week or so, and Liam’s still hugely confused over the details of these changes; it’s weird, really, to go from not talking to someone ever, to suddenly having them sat at your dinner table and conversing with everyone as though you’ve been best mates forever. Liam feels more than a little out of his depth, but he’s always been a swimmer, so he’s doing his best to stay afloat- and keep the rest of them up whilst he’s at it.

 

“How’s Harry?” Louis asks suddenly, beaming over at Liam and Liam thinks fuck.

 

Instead of answering, he leans across the table to bring them all into the conversation.”Wow, guys, what did you think of the new Bond film? I mean, it was pretty great right? Who’s the best Bond in your opinion?” and it doesn’t matter that they’re all staring at him as though he’s loopy, because they’d think him even more loopy if he had to explain about his non-existent brother Harry.

 

He thinks another trip to Toys ‘R’ Us is in store.

 

-

 

It becomes a routine, and people get over it. Rather than having the full attention of the cafeteria, by the end of a fortnight barely anyone pays them any mind. Their table is decidedly more crowded at lunch, because apparently the ‘popular’ kids are a package deal, and with Louis and Zayn come Nick and Aiden and Perrie and Jade. They all get pretty squished, but it leaves no room for embarrassment really, not when Liam accidentally puts his hand on Aidan’s knee for the fifth time and Harry not so accidentally slings an arm around Perrie’s shoulders with a dazzling smile that seems to work on even her. 

 

It’s actually, dare he say, comfortable. It’s a bit weird at first, sure, but eventually even Liam has to admit that the change is alright, even good, and Niall isn’t so wary of Zayn anymore, even going so far as to offer him a smile every now and again when he’s laughing and joking around with the rest of the table. Everybody falls instantly for Harry and Niall, which isn’t surprising because they’re both incredibly lovable characters- Niall laughs a lot and Harry smiles cheekily, and Liam’s pretty happy to see them all branching out a little.

 

They get invited to one of those ‘exclusive’ parties that Louis hosts and Liam can’t very well say no when his best mates look positively ecstatic to have been extended an invite at all, and Louis convinces him it’ll be fun, leaning down to talk into his hear over the hustle and bustle of the table, and Liam shudders a little, ducks his head and nods an agreement, mumbling something about going, to which Niall sends him a sly smirk, because of course they’re well aware of Liam’s stupid little crush. It’s a wonder only they know really, because he reckons he’s pretty obvious if his constant blushing is anything to go by- but Louis seems none the wiser for it, and Liam’s incredibly happy about that; really.

 

So they go to another party, and honestly it’s probably the busiest Liam’s social life has been in, like- forever, actually. Sad Liam Fact Number 129746578.

 

This time Niall manages to convince him that they don’t need a designated driver, and Louis has already said that they can crash at his after the party, so Liam’s not that worried, really, even if the thought of being in Louis’s house, albeit with other people, makes his stomach twist with nerves. 

 

Niall and Harry are pretty buzzed by the time they get there anyway, because they’d had a bit of a pre drink over at Liam’s (under his watchful eye, naturally) and he watches with interest as Zayn seems to perk up completely from where he’s sat on the sofa when he spots them enter the house. He files that information away for later use, though, and instead lets out a sigh and heads into the kitchen, fully intent on getting his hands on some kind of soft drink- he’s manhandled over to the stairs before he can get there though.

 

“Hey!” he protests weakly, batting at Louis’s hands where they’re attached to his shirt. Louis smells vaguely of vodka. Liam wrinkles his nose, but Louis doesn’t seem to notice, simply shoving a cup of something into his hand.

 

“Leeyum!” he crows. “You ca-ame! Come on, come on, get that down you, there are things to be done!”

 

Liam has no idea what things have to be done, and he isn’t sure he really wants to know at all, but Louis is standing so close to him that he figures a bit of Dutch courage will hardly kill him, and he takes a gulp of the liquid. It’s disgusting and burns on the way down and he splutters, but that just makes Louis pat his back with a concerned expression and Liam feel even more embarrassed than usual- he knocks the rest of the drink back in one go, deciding he really needs the courage now. He’s barely gotten into the house and already he’s contemplating leaving. Louis has other plans, though, apparently, because Liam’s barely finished the drink off before another one is being shoved into his hands, and the music is so loud, and everything’s very confusing, so it’s not long before he’s drunken about four cups of whatever that stuff is, and his head is spinning.

 

He can’t hold his liquor very well, it seems, and Liam would know this except he doesn’t drink. It’s kind of a thing. Louis is a terrible influence. Such a bad influence on him. This is disastrous, he thinks, but he’s too busy poking at his own lips and frowning when he can’t feel them to think too hard on that thought.

 

Suddenly, Louis is clutching at his arm and pulling him up the stairs. “Come on.” His tone is cheery, but more hushed than usual and it’s kind of promising something, so Liam figures he might as well go ahead and follow him (it’s not like he’d ever deny Louis anything anyway, he reminds himself through his alcohol added mind). 

 

“Where’re we goin’?” he slurs out uncharacteristically, sort of falling half against the wall before they make it two thirds of the way up the stairs, and Louis looks back at him and then they’re both dissolving into giggles. It’s very amusing but Liam doesn’t know why or how- it just is and that’s alright. 

 

(Maybe there’s something in this drinking business after all, although he won’t admit that to Niall and Harry).

 

“Patience, young one.” Louis replies cryptically, before giggling even more at the terrible Yoda impersonation, which is actually really cute if you ask Liam, but he supposes nobody’s really asking him and that’s something he really ought to keep to himself anyway. It takes them all of about five minutes to get up the stairs, because Louis thinks it’s funny to push Liam, and Liam pouts and pushes back and then they just sit there giggling for a moment. Eventually, though, they manage it, and then Louis is dragging him into a room.

 

It doesn’t take a genius to work out that it’s Louis’s bedroom, and if Liam was a genius he would probably have put two and two together by now. Thing is, Liam’s not a genius, so he frowns in confusion, turning to blink at Louis and ask why they’re here; except when he turns, Louis is so much closer than he expected, and Liam is forced to take an unsteady step back into the wall, breath catching in his throat. “Um.”

 

“Hi.” Louis says with a toothy grin, pressing closer all the more, walking Liam backwards until he’s pressed up against the wall with nowhere else to go. 

 

He looks around for an escape route to no avail. “Um.”

 

“I’ve seen the way you look a’ me.” Louis says a little ineloquently, tone almost shy as he looks up at Liam through his lashes in a manner that should be made illegal in all fifty states and however many countries there are in the world, because that look is sinful and unfair. 

 

“Wha- no, what-“ is all Liam manages in reply, cheeks flushed red, swallowing, because he supposes this is the end of their friendship thing, and he can’t even deny it right because it’s so obvious that he’s head over heels for Louis that it’d take a fool not to notice. “Sorry.” He settles on finally, breathing out with a wince, ready for the hurled abuse and maybe a slap or two if Louis can find it in him.

 

What he doesn’t expect is the kiss, though and that- that throws him off guard. Louis has more or less thrown himself at him, plastering them both thoroughly to the wall, lips attaching themselves to Liam’s within seconds, but Liam is too shocked to do anything in response- he doesn’t even close his eyes. At least not until he feels Louis let out a huffed, cross little breath and start to move away, and suddenly Liam leaps into action, fingers coming up to convulse in Louis’ shirt, pulling him back in and attaching their mouths good and proper this time, nipping at the swell of Louis’s lower lip and kissing him in a mostly inebriated way, but it’s so good nonetheless, but Liam has been waiting for this forever. 

 

Louis hand somehow creeps up the side of his t shirt, and Liam’s lips falls open in a surprised gasp- of course, Louis takes the (golden, beautiful, perfect) opportunity to slip his tongue into Liam’s mouth then with a practiced ease, sliding along Liam’s own until he responds much in kind, mapping out each other’s mouths with a kind of desperation that Liam was pretty sure only he felt. His head is spinning already from a mixture of need for oxygen, alcohol, and the dizzy realisation that Louis Tomlinson is kissing him and it isn’t even a kiss Liam instigated (of course it isn’t, because that would never have happened, in all reality)! If that thing called cloud nine exists he’s on it right now.

 

After a few heated more moments (and oh god Louis has a tongue, and Liam wants to know what else it can do-) they break apart for air, the room filled with nothing but heavy breaths, before Louis presses their foreheads together, leaning forward to peck at his lips once, twice, three times as though he can’t stop himself, and Liam- well, Liam’s pretty alright with that, he reckons.

 

“Um.” He says again finally, after he’s caught his breath. “So-“

 

“So.” Louis presses a finger to his lips, cutting him off quickly. “I think. We should probably go back down and join the party.”

 

Liam feels his heart fall immediately, and he’s pretty sure it’s reflected on his face- but he nods, shrugging. “Yeah, okay, yeah-“

 

“And tomorrow,” Louis says quickly, not backing up and refusing to give Liam space when he tries to get out from between the wall and Louis’s body. “We’ll go for coffee, yeah?”

 

“Yeah?” Liam says breathlessly, voice far too hopeless and probably so pathetic and desperate, but he doesn’t even care because Louis just chuckles and presses closer and kisses him again, and he thinks yeah.

 

(They go for coffee and Liam admits that he doesn’t have a brother called Harry and Louis calls him an idiot and tells him he knows, but it’s alright because Liam gets more kisses for some reason).


End file.
